Mario Kart: V² Circuit
} |developer = |publisher = |genre = Platformer |platforms = |media = V² Disc |image = |released = July 27th, 20YB |ratings = }} Mario Kart: V² Circuit is a entry in the Mario Kart franchise created for The V² by Toroko with conjunction from Nintendo. The game features a entirely new roster, mostly re-imagining it from the ground up. Gameplay Mario Kart: V² Circuit plays pretty similarly to other Mario Kart titles in that the player races eleven other characters on a track, using items from Item Boxes to change the tide of the race. Races can have different objectives based off what mode the player is in. Karts return with the customization they had from Mario Kart 7 and Mario Kart 8, as well as the land, underwater, air, and zero gravity modes they had. Smart Steering and Auto-Accelerate return from Mario Kart 8 Deluxe, although the double item holding does not return. Grand Prix The Grand Prix mode can be played up to two players with six available cups to race in. Each cup has four races on four unique tracks. The player must consistently win in the lead in these races to win, amassing enough points to top the leaderboard. The player can select from 10cc, 50cc, 100cc, 150cc, and 200cc engine classes. Master's Prix The Master Prix mode is the Grand Prix mode stripped of items and the kart modes (no underwater, air, or zero gravity modes). Additionally, the player can "super boost" when they drift; when then are drifting a meter will appear, dropping and raising. By consistently hitting the triggers on the controllers when the gauge is full, the player will amass more speed. The player can select from 10cc, 50cc, 100cc, 150cc, and 200cc engine classes. Vesus Mode With up to eight players, the players can race against each other in custom races. They can select what items appear and the rarity of them, the cpu difficulty levels, how many races and how many laps appear on each race. They can also select between Team or Solo races as well as what courses appear. Battle Mode Each player has three balloons and drive around in specialized battle arenas using item boxes to grab items to attack other players with. Players can tell who hit whom with a area on the bottom of the screen alerting players of hits, as well as a balloon leaderboard showing how many balloons each player has. After a player gets hit, they have 1.7 seconds of invincibility to prevent flurry attacks from taking out their entire balloon stock. Playable Characters Default Characters Featherweight |} Mediumweight |} Heavyweight |} Unlockable Characters Featherweight |} Mediumweight |} Heavyweight |} Mii |} Downloadable Characters To be revealed much later. Unlocking Criteria Like Mario Kart 8, each character is unlocked in a random order except for Mii. Mii is always unlocked fifth or unlocked when the character uses a amiibo to unlock a Mii outfit. To unlock characters, the player must place first in a cup with any of the engine classes. Additionally, characters can be unlocked through collecting Coins and purchasing them on the menu using the coins. Race Courses Each Cup features four tracks. Mushroom Cup |} Flower Cup |} Moon Cup |} Star Cup |} Garlic Cup |} Horostar Cup |} Battle Courses TBA Items |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Gallery MarioKartV2CircuitLogo.png|Logo for the game MarioKartV2CircuitBoxart.png|Boxart for the game V2App MarioKartV2Circuit.png|App icon for the game Trivia *The page uses modified versions of 's templates that were previously used for Mario Kart Silver. **The game also uses the fan character Slanito, who was created by . Category:Mario Kart (series) Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Kart Games Category:Mario Games Category:V2 Games Category:Racing Games Category:Toroko Category:Nintendo Games Category:Fan Games